Otsuka Aina
Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is a member of Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, She was first introduced at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyou Kai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography 2010 In 2010, Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions were being held, Otsuka auditioned, singing "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!" by ℃-ute, She ended up being a finalist in the auditions, however, she was not chosen to enter Morning Musume. 2011 In late 2011, as Morning Musume's tenth generation auditions were occuring, it was revealed that Otsuka would be joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. She made her debut as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member on September 11th, 2011 at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyou Kai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. 2012 In summer 2012, while practicing for a S/mileage concert, Otsuka injured her ankle and was unable to participate as a back dancer. In September 2012, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei announced their first single, and Otsuka was one of the chosen Kenshuusei to sing in the song alongside Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Hamaura Ayano. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Otsuka Aina will debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, and Uemura Akari. They will start off as an indies group and begin activities soon. Profile *'Name: '''Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *'Nickname: Tsukapon (つかぽん) *'''Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate: '''April 3, 1998 (age 14) *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Color: '''Orange *'Hobbies:' Playing Sports, Dancing, Listening to Music *'Specialty:' Golf, Sports like Soccer, Cooking *'Favorite Food:' Grapes *'Favorite Groups:' ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Otakebi Boy WAO! *'Looks up to:' Natsuyaki Miyabi *[[Hello! Project|'Hello Project groups:']] **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) Singles participated in Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Trivia *She shares her last name with popular Japanese singer Otsuka Ai, as well as Otsuka Momoko. *Auditioned for Morning Musume's 9th Generation with ℃-ute's song "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!!" *She successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei alongside Mogi Minami *She auditioned for S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions, but failed. *She has been playing golf since first grade. *Participated in the 10th Generation Morning Musume auditions but failed. *On a rainy day she would enjoy the morning freely and rehearse Hello! Project dances in the afternoon, or sing the song "Yes! all my family" by ℃-ute. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered ℃-ute *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *Wants to try bungee jumping at an amusement park. *Her closest friend within Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was Mogi Minami. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *Her best sports are golf and soccer. *She was a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *Tsunku's comment on her: "An exceptional person left from the final round of 9th generation Morning Musume Audition, Her voice quality through the mic is something that draws you in". *She became a Hello! Project fan when she saw ℃-ute's "Tokaikko Junjou" Music Video. Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2011 additions Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Tokyo Category:April Births Category:1998 births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Orange Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ